Paso a paso
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: Construir su relación les había llevado años... Matt/Mello


**Paso a paso**

_Compañeros de cuarto…_

-Matt, el es Mello- Dijo Roger- Será tu nuevo compañero de cuarto. Los dejo para que se conozcan-

Una vez solos, ambos niños se contemplaron en silencio, escudriñándose con la mirada.

Matt observó minuciosamente a ese niñito rubio. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, los ojos celestes (con un brillo de maldad que no le traía buena espina), los labios apretados en una línea delgada, era bajito y su ropa negra estaba toda desarreglada, sin mencionar que tenía sucia la cara.

Mello, por su parte, no se quedó atrás. El pelirrojo ese tenía los ojos verdes algo rojizos (al ver una consola de videojuegos en el piso, dedujo que era por quedarse hasta largas horas con esa porquería), los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado, era larguirucho (sin duda le llevaba como dos cabezas) y vestía a rayas como un preso.

-¿Desde hace cuanto vives aquí?- Preguntó Mello, sentándose en su nueva cama

-Desde los 3 años. Ahora tengo 9, si no me equivoco en un mes y algo se cumplen seis años- Matt se sentó en su cama, frente al otro niño- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Cumplí 7 hace dos meses-

Se contemplaron un rato mas. Era increíble el rechazo que les causaba el otro. Estaban seguros de que nunca podrían tolerarse.

*-*-*-*

_Amigos…_

Matt dormía sobre el escritorio de su cuarto. La noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, terminando su reporte de Aritmética. Se encontraba plácido en ese estado, hasta que sintió un chorro de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¡Te juro que no fue mi culpa Roger!- Chilló el pelirrojo, mientras pegaba un brinco- ¿Roger?...- El chico miró hacia todos lados, pero solo pudo encontrar a Mello riendo en su cama. Matt bufó- Mello…-

-Vamos Matty, admite que es gracioso- Dijo el rubio, entre risas

-Primero, no me digas Matty. Y segundo, no, no es gracioso-

-Esto te va a parecer mas gracioso entonces. El profesor de Aritmética avisó que hoy no va a venir, así que te quedaste hasta tarde por nada- Mello vio la cara pálida de su compañero, y luego como este se abalanzaba sobre él.

Comenzaron una guerra de patadas, trompadas y almohadazos que terminó con las carcajadas de ambos.

-Okey, la próxima que me despiertes así voy a matarte- Rió el mayor

-Si claro, como si pudieras- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco el blondo, dándole un último almohadazo a su amigo.

Amigo…

Era increíble que al final hubiesen terminado llevándose bien. Mello no sabía cuando comenzó esa amistad, si fue la vez que estaba enfermo y Matt le regaló un chocolate, o tal vez aquella ocasión cuando el pelirrojo estuvo castigado en dirección y él se metió en la ventilación para alcanzarle su PSP. Quizás fuese la vez en que ambos quedaron castigados durante tres horas solos en un salón. Fuese como fuese, sabía que Matt era su mejor amigo, y que era recíproco.

-Hey, Mell…- Lo llamó el pelirrojo

-No me digas Mell- Se quejó con el seño fruncido el rubio

-Tu no me digas Matty- Ambos rieron- No, en serio, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?-

-En éste lugar lo único que puedes regalarme es una tarjeta- Le recordó Mello- Recuerda que a excepción de las salidas de los Domingos no podemos ir a ningún lado-

-¿Y?-

-Y que hoy es martes y mi cumpleaños es el viernes- Dijo en tono obvio el rubio

-Conozco una salida- Dijo alzando los hombros Matt, su amigo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados

-¡¿Conoces una salida?!-

-Si, ¿Cómo crees que consigo tu dotación diaria de chocolate y mis cigarrillos?- Preguntó como si fuera obvio el pelirrojo y Mello tuvo que golpearse la frente, ese era un buen punto

-Entonces quiero eso-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me enseñes la salida-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

Matt no sabía que varios años después, se arrepentiría de enseñarle a Mello como huir de Wammy's House.

*-*-*-*

_Pareja_…

Matt tecleaba rápidamente en su teclado, hacheando a una gran velocidad páginas pro-Kira. Mello, mientras tanto "preparaba la comida" (chocolates y tres porciones de pizza frías). Una vez puesto todo en un plato, lo llevo al la mesa y se sentó otra de las computadoras.

-Come- Ordenó, como si fuese un perro al que le hablaba

Comieron en silencio, con las masticaciones y los ruidos del teclado como música de ambiente. Una vez finalizada su precaria cena, Matt llevó el plato vacío a la cocina (para tirarlo, era de cartón). Cuando estaba por volver a su lugar, vio como la luz de la luna le daba de lleno a Mello, iluminándolo como a un dios caído. El pelirrojo se lamió los labios. Como amaba a ese chico. Se acercó despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido, y una vez tras el, lo abrazo, poniendo sus labios junto al oído del rubio.

-Sabes, así estás muy sexy- Le susurro, sintiendo como al cuerpo de Mello lo recorría un escalofrío

-Tu siempre crees que estoy sexy- Resopló el blondo- Si por ti fuera, fornicaríamos todo el día como conejos-

-¿Me estás proponiendo que hagamos eso? Yo no me negaría- Dijo Matt, sonriendo seductoramente, arrancándole un suspiro resignado a su… pareja.

Aún les costaba asimilarlo, pero era el nombre que tenía su relación y no había nada que hacer, aunque "pareja" sonara cursi. Habían intentado disfrazarlo de amistad, pero luego de la negación de que en realidad estaban juntos (es decir, si uno salía con algún/a muchachito/a se sentía como un infiel y el otro se ponía sumamente celoso; dormían juntos, se besaban, etcéteras) llegó la aceptación. Si, eran PAREJA, ¿y qué?

-Tenemos que vigilar- Dijo Mello, mientras Matt comenzaba a besarle el cuello

-Las cámaras grabarán lo que no veamos- Le susurró el pelirrojo, para luego mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancando de Mello un suspiro de satisfacción

-¿Y si pasa algo muy importante?- Dijo con poco entusiasmo, mientras se paraba y se dirigía aún besando a Matt hasta el sillón tras ellos

-Son las once de la noche, están todos durmiendo, no pasara nada importante- Dijo el mayor, dando por finalizada la discusión (que en realidad no lo era)

-Mmmm… tienes razón-

Si eran pareja, y una con una alta vida sexual

*-*-*-*

_Hasta que la muerte los separa… no, aún mas…_

Construir su relación les había llevado muchos años, casi década y media. En realidad, si bien fue gran parte sus vidas, no fueron muchos años los que estuvieron juntos. Después de todo, ¿qué son veintitantos años en un mundo de millones de años?

De no tolerarse, a tenerse cierto aprecio, a ser amigos, a algo mas que amigos a pareja. Siempre se habían querido, hasta el último segundo, el último instante de sus vidas.

Supieron que el final sería inevitable y no le importó. Ese mundo no estaba hecho para ellos.

Si, les hubiese gustado ir alguna vez a la playa (ninguno llegó a conocer el mar), ir a algún parque de atracciones (eso imposible para los huérfanos de Wammy's), pero no se arrepentían de la vida que habían elegido. En un poco mas de veinte años, habían vivido una relación sumamente complaciente, y no quejaban de ella.

Envejecer juntos sonaba bueno (aunque cursi, hubiese dicho Mello), pero ellos no habían nacido para eso.

Y quizás no podrían ver como sus cabellos se volvían blancos. O como las cosas no se paraban como antes (por las dudas, Matt siempre había tenido un poco de viagra en una caja), pero estaban conformes.

Sobre todo ahora, que sabían que pasarían el resto de la eternidad juntos.

-¿Entonces, ahora si quieres fornicar todo el día como conejos?-

-¿Ni muerto dejarás de pensar en sexo?-

FIN

Awwwwwwwwww, me gustó. Le quise poner un toque gracioso al final, para bajarle a la lacrimosidad.

Bueno, vocês saben, saludos, críticas, besitos, saluditos, cariños, agradecimientos, felicitaciones, reproches, tortas, caramelos, chocolates para Mello, cigarrillos para Matt, bombones de dulce de leche para mi: me dejan un review (como mandar bombones, cigarrillos y chocolates en un mail? Voy a dejar que lo adivinen)

Al final tengo una pregunta: ¿alguien sabe si en 30 vicios se puede subir un fic lemmon?

Ahora si:

Besos y abrazos

Chaito

Bela_Kikinu


End file.
